


Un amargo despertar

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra se ha cobrado demasiadas vidas, la de Ginny entre ellas. Y Harry no puede dejar de odiarse por ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un amargo despertar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Estaba sentado en el césped, embobado mirando al lago, como tantas otras veces. La serenidad de sus aguas siempre lograba calmarlo, alejar un poco esas nubes que se cernían sobre él… Pero no curaba. Nada lo hacía.

Su cabeza estaba poblada de ella, de su imagen, de sus sonrisas y sus miradas. La había contemplado muchas veces sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba en realidad, sin descubrir por qué lo hacía. Siempre había estado ahí para él, cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cuidándolo de un modo distinto y propio que la hacía especial…

La quería. Era cierto, la quería, aunque se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, como siempre. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender las cosas? ¿Por qué? Había pasado tantas tardes a su lado sin ser consciente de lo que sentía…

Harry nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos. Contemplaba su sonrisa sin reparar en el revoltijo que provocaba en su interior; se perdía en sus ojos sin darse cuenta de que su norte había cambiado, que no podía señalarlo ninguna brújula porque era magnético sólo para él. Y había tratado de negarse la verdad las pocas veces que reparaba en esas pequeñas cosas, escudándose en que era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Excusas absurdas. Era por no hacerse daño a sí mismo, porque era más fácil ignorar la verdad que afrontarla. No quería que le hiciesen más daño, no después de todo lo que había perdido ya.

Pero ella había tocado su corazón, atravesando todas sus barreras sin que se diera cuenta. Y no sólo las había roto todas, sino que había echado raíces para quedarse dentro, muy dentro de él…

Y ahora… ahora estaba solo. Un instante de duda, apenas un segundo, y todo había acabado.

Harry sabía que cada vez que recordaba ese momento sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero era incapaz de evitarlo. Ya ni siquiera trataba de aguantarlas, era un esfuerzo inútil. Las dejaba correr, en silencio, mojando un rostro que ni siquiera sentía como suyo. Sabía que debía superarlo, y lo haría, como había superado cosas terribles en el pasado. Pero en ese momento… en ese momento estaba tan sumergido en la desesperación que le parecía imposible.

Ella no iba a volver. La había tenido ahí, delante de él, y la había dejado escapar en todos los sentidos imaginables. Harry había querido salvarlos a todos, a Hermione que luchaba a lo lejos, a Ron que estaba inconsciente a su lado, y a Ginny que había caído poco después. Los enemigos se habían congregado y avanzaban hacia sus objetivos, y Harry había dudado durante un brevísimo instante sobre a quién proteger primero…

Fue suficiente para que un mortífago descargara la maldición asesina en ella.

Harry nunca había sido tan consciente como en ese momento en que el rayo verde descendió sobre ella de lo mucho, muchísimo que la quería. Y no del mismo modo que a Ron, o que a Hermione. No. La quería como mujer, como la chica que siempre había seguido sus pasos, que conocía lo peor de su persona y aun así seguía amándolo. Como la compañera con la que pasar el resto de sus días cuando esa absurda guerra acabase…

La había perdido al encontrarla. Y habían destrozado en el proceso su corazón y su alma, porque las raíces que ella había echado en su interior eran tan venenosas sin vida como la mordedura del basilisco.

No iba a volver a verla. Nunca. 

Harry sabía que en el futuro estaría bien, que volvería a enamorarse, que podría ser feliz… Pero también sabía que pasase el tiempo que pasase, jamás iba a olvidar ese amor al que no le habían dejado ser.


End file.
